Amy's Dreams Come True
by DevilishHaven
Summary: Amy wants nothing more than to become a vampire and for Raphael to to return her feelings for him. Will her dreams come true? Or will they be shattered?


I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT THAT GOOD.

Amy was just waking up from her peaceful sleep to hear the birds chirping as the sun was showing through her black and purple lace looked in the mirror to see her crimson hair in a disarray with strands in her face others loose in her once perfect pigtails she had before she went to bed.

Amy decided to take a bath to freshen up her vampire like appearance, not that she didn't mind after all she loved smelling beautiful especially when she was around Raphael. She filled her bath tub almost to the very top and added some bubbles just for a 'fun' touch which often tickled her smooth was relaxing in her bath tub looking around her Gothic bathroom, looking at the roses sitting up in the window seal that Raphael had brought her few days ago when she had been feeling sad. All she could think about was Raphael and wanting to be a vampire like he was.

When she was finally finished with her bath she dried her body off and wrapped a small light purple towel around her hair. She walked into her room wondering what she was going to wear for the day and saw a blood red and black dress that had a beautiful elegant design on it. Raphael had gotten it for her one day as a surprise;a way of apologizing to her for being away so long from her. She absolutely loved the dress,the way it looked on her body smoothly draping it.

She had decided to leave her hair down for a change since she thought she looked more beautiful when her was down in this dress. She did few strokes with her brush as it quickly glided through her black brush which had a lace cloth on the back of it.

She had just put on her shoes and walked out of her bedroom down the hall and into the dining she saw Raphael talking to the cook about preparing breakfast when he glanced at her, he thought she looked very beautiful also didn't know it but Raphael had always thought of her as more than an adoptive daughter over that past few years as she had grown into a beautiful seductive young woman. Amy's feelings for him was mutual for she thought Raphael was a very handsome man and secretly wanted him to passionately touch her.

"Good morning". Amy said with a smile.

"Good morning my love". He said bowing,taking her hand giving it a kiss.

Amy blushed slightly at Raphael's sweet gesture giving a little giggle. "Come my darling." Raphael said as he guided her towards the large dining table "We shall have breakfast momentarily". He told her with a smile. Moments later their breakfast began to come items were put on the table as the whole table began to fill with different dishes.

They were quietly eating until Raphael spoke in his charming voice that Amy loved. "Amy". He began as she looked up at him when he called her name. " I don't know how to quite tell you this without you being hurt". Suddenly she stiffened and she could feel her heart race faster.

What have I done? She thought in her head,recalling anything she might have done to upset him but she couldn't think of anything.

"W- what... is.. it?" She managed to choke out nervously.

Raphael looked at her for a moment before he spoke again. "I have to go away on some business and I'm not sure how long I'll be away."

Amy felt her heart sank she hated when Raphael left her alone in their wanted to be with him at all times,never wanted to be separated from him.

Didn't he know how much she loved him? Why couldn't she just tell him instead of being afraid?

Suddenly Amy stood up and looked began to fall from her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists. Raphael stood up and walked over to her in an attempt to calm her down, instead he was in shock when she decided to just push him away from her and ran to her room. When she got to her room she opened the door and quickly lock it behind began to slump down on her bed to try an comfort herself.

She looked up to her nightstand and saw the picture of her and Raphael smiling. It was her favorite picture because that was the day Raphael promised to never leave her alone,but that she thought was a lie he was leaving her again.

She heard a knock at her door but didn't want to know who it was, she didn't care all Amy wanted was to be left alone to sulk in her now would be knock came again and she wanted to yell at the person continuing to annoy her anger got the best of her and she yelled at the person in anger,

"Stop fucking knocking at my damn door and go the hell away!" She yelled from behind the inside of her door.

"Amy?!" Raphael said,shocked that she would use that language at him."Don't you dare use that language towards me young lady!"

Amy was shocked,she had never used that language at him before and was surprised that he knocked on her her that was one of the worst things she could do,but Amy was still angry at him for leaving again.

"What do you care? You never cared about me to want to stay and not leave me here alone in the castle." She said still laying on her bed seething in anger from what he had told her earlier. "If you really loved me you wouldn't leave me alone so much!" Amy sat up and wiped the tears from her green eyes. She was trying to recompose herself.

"If you unlock your door love I will be able to finish telling you." Amy started to get curious and got up to unlock her bedroom she unlocked it she opened the door and stepped aside for Raphael to enter her bedroom,she watched him walked into the middle of her room then turning to look at her.

"Shut the door behind you and come here my dear,I'll finish telling you the rest of what I'm going to do." Amy did as she was told and proceeded to walk to Raphael who was standing looking to her eyes with a devilishly good looking smile that she loved when he smiled that way to she stood just few inches Raphael began to speak in a calm voice,

"Now as I said before I'm going away on some business but I would like for you to accompany me." Amy's eyes widen as she heard Raphael say that he wanted her to accompany me.

Amy jumped and put her arms around his neck,suddenly she began kissing him she realized what she was doing she pulled away;hiding her face in embarrassment not even wanting Raphael to look t her didn't even know why she did it in the first place but it had felt so wonderful,what she didn't know was that Raphael wasn't angry he was shocked and pleased she'd kiss him on his lips,after all he loved Amy more than she could even fathom.

"I-I'm sorry". She said looking down away from him embarrassed by her actions only a few short moments felt so disgusted with herself and worst of all she was thinking of Raphael leaving her for good and not coming back,leaving her to her own devices to protect herself from any threats that may have come if he left she was thinking just that, the one person she loved leaving her alone forever.

No! This can't happen not to me,Raphael wouldn't leave me right? He wouldn't leave or find me in disgust over one little display of affection I've been wanting to show him right?

More thoughts kept coming into her mind one after another till she couldn't take began to think of good memories that she'd might have to live with from now on if Raphael chose to leave her,which she never wanted or dreamed of.

After moments passed,he finally spoke. "Amy,my love come here." He requested. She, once again did as she was told expecting the worse from him and hoping it wasn't going to happen to her. Suddenly he grabbed her by her small waist and kissed her more passionately than she had. It felt like nothing she'd experienced before,the way his tongue slowly glided across hers in such a way it'd made her fall if he wasn't holding onto her. He pulled his head away from hers and looked at her.

"Too soon for you my beautiful Amy?" She turned red as he looked at her with his intoxicating eyes that made her weak whenever she looked at him.

"No,the truth is...I've been wanting and waiting for this to happen...for a long time now." she admitted. Her face even more red than it had been before. She spoke again. "I have also been dreaming about us together and what it'd be like if we were". Amy had said feeling more confident.

"Amy, I know you've been feeling this way, I've just been waiting for you to admit your feelings for me but now you have and it's time you know mine."

Amy was stunned at what she was he going to say the words she'd been hoping to hear from him for the past few years now? Amy was hoping he would after so long with him that she would be heart broken if he hadn't.

"Amy,the truth is that I do love you more than anything in the world.I will fight and give up my life for you if it meant protecting the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on." Raphael stopped for a moment before he began again. "My love, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now and the time has come to ask you, I only hope you will gladly accept."

"What did you want to ask me?" She said both nervous and excited.

"Darling, I want you to allow me to make you a vampire so we can live forever." Amy looked at him shocked and ready to accept but before she could he stopped her. " Before you answer me I also want you to know that you're the best thing to ever step into my life."

"Yes, I would love to be a vampire and be with you forever." She said as tears of joy came into her eyes.

He slowly stepped forward to her and moved aside her crimson hair. He lightly moved his lips down to her neck, she started to moan as he kissed her neck before biting it to make her a beautiful vampire.

"You're going to feel a sharp pain but it'll be all over soon,my love I promise" He said looking into her eyes.

Amy nodded as she prepared to become a vampire. Raphael bit into her neck and slowly Amy could feel her heart rate slow down as she slowly began to feel light vision became more precise than it had been before as she gained more senses.

Slowly she regained consciousness as she found herself lying on her bed still feeling a bit light looked next to her to find Raphael lying next to her with his arm wrapped around her. He noticed her opening her eyes and she sat up wondering if she had really become a vampire.

"You look stunning as a vampire my love" Raphael said to his how vampire love. Amy looked into the mirror to find she had indeed become a vampire. "I never got to tell you how lovely you look in your dress, it makes me want to take it off you and have my way with you." He told her as he smirked.

She leaned in whispering into his ear speaking softly like a melody was playing in it. "Then take it off me and show me how bad you really want me, that is if you can". She replied back to him sounding seductive.

Raphael wasted no time in showing her how bad he wanted her as he violently ripped her dress off exposing her small frame; looking at her breasts as her nipples suddenly got hard from the cool air in her wasn't worried about her dress though, he could get her an even more beautiful elegant dress for her.

He looked as Amy was only wearing lace high-thighs and black lace panties, not a bra to be seen...not that he didn't mind after all it made her small breasts more accessible to him and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He kissed her neck as his fangs glided along down to her breasts,roughly sucking on her hardened nipple making her moan wanting more of it only more moved his hands down to her sides holding her hips so she could not get away from him, instead she squirmed in pleasure not wanting it to end. He started to lick her breasts moving his tongue from one breast to the other grazing his tongue over each spot on screamed as she in complete pleasure and he wasn't even done with her yet.

He licked her again from her breasts to her stomach looking back at her face seeing she titled her head up and grinding her body up against slowly until he reached her panties licking the top of noted that her panties were almost see through and could see the beautiful outline of her pussy gliding his tongue on the outside of them. Amy was moaning and screaming, she couldn't even speak as she was gripping her comforter from all the pleasure Raphael was giving then took her panties off noting that they left little to the imagination as he studied them.

"Did you wear these panties for me?" He said smirking at Amy devilishly.

She was panting,moaning and screaming all at once before her body could allow her to answer him. "Y-yes, I worse them especially for you, my love." She was panting harder and harder wanting to cum for him.

"I see darling." He smirked and continued as instantly moved his tongue around from inside her pussy,hitting her clit and g-spot all at once few times,then licking it in delight. He decided to use his fingers to give her added pleasure and his pleasure in watching her moan,pant and scream for him and him couldn't take it anymore,she wanted him inside her; needed to feel him grow inside her dripping wet pussy it was throbbing almost aching for it. Amy didn't care if it'd hurt or not she just wanted it to happen sooner rather than later, she didn't want it gentle she wanted Raphael to be rough with her but still loving.

Raphael stopped and looked at knew what she was aching for but he wouldn't give it to her just yet,in fact he wanted her to beg him to give to her,beg for him to be inside her and beg for his rough touch. He wanted to hear Amy scream his name begging him to fuck her pussy hard till her body would give out from all the pleasure from his 9 inch cock.

"Amy". He said in a charming seductive tone. " You want my cock,don't you?"

By this time Amy was almost out of breath barely able to speak. All she could do was nod her head up and down hoping that it would be a good enough answer,but to Raphael he wanted to hear it.

"Amy." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath in her ear making her have goosebumps and he noticed her nipples were stiff. Raphael put his hand on her left nipple pinching it till she let out a scream,this time she squirmed more has he pinched it again. "Answer me love."

Finally Amy gained her breath and answered him the best she could without her voice becoming to weak to even reply to him. "Y-yes, I want it please give it to me." She said almost but not too breathless.

"What do you want from me? I want you to beg me for what you want." Raphael said to her in an almost sadistic yet still charming voice. He knew Amy would beg him for what she wanted and he could tell she wanted it bad,but he wanted her to scream it out with all she could. "Scream what you want. Say my name and beg me what you want from me."

Panting and moaning heavily Amy did as she was she gained enough strength in her voice she responded back to him. "I want your cock in my pussy. I want to feel it grow and pulsate inside me please Raphael!" She screamed.

"Good girl baby." He said with an arrogant smirk. He began to take off his pants but not only his pants all of his 's eyes widen and looked in awe as she saw Raphael's body, his body was the most perfect body she'd ever seen in her life. He climbed back onto her bed like a hungry animal stalking it's prey. His chest glistened from the sweat and she proceeded to rub her small hands on it feeling every single muscular bone all the way down to his lower stomach. Amy even dared to let her hand wonder to gently rub his cock, Raphael watching as Amy furthered down to the shaft stroking it with long strokes.

She couldn't believe she was making Raphael moan with pleasure,Amy, rubbed the tip before allowing it to enter into her small gently pushed it in careful of not hurting her. Amy began to moan louder she had never experienced before in her life and she was glad to experience it with Raphael. Amy didn't want to experience this with anyone else.

Suddenly Amy began to speak but forgot what she was going to say when Raphael kept thrusting in her so deeply it made her just want to enjoy Raphael on top of her and do whatever he asks of her. He made her sit up and looked into her eyes which were still in awe in how he was performing on her. She was quite disappointed that it had stopped, but she knew what Raphael wanted and she was happy to do it for him.

"I know what you want." Amy said in a soft whisper." I'll be more than happy to give it to you."

"Yes darling but I'm not finished with you." Raphael pushed his head back down and went to work pleasing her wet pussy once more. He began sucking on her clit gently then got rougher with each sucking then he licked the inner folds of her pussy making Amy's body twitch and squirm. His tongue went in more deeper in her pussy then taking his out with her cum covered in it, he then swallowed it in delight like it was a fresh glass of wine.

Amy was cumming profusely, Raphael of course didn't mind since he was pleased with his work he'd just finished on his beautiful Amy who to him looked like nothing he'd seen before, the way she panted,moaned, and screamed while he had his tongue in her pussy. By this time Amy had finished cumming, Raphael slid two of this fingers into Amy to see if she was still wet deep inside. Sure enough she was and Amy could feel his fingers searching more deeply into her.

Suddenly,Raphael found himself on his back looking up at his beloved Amy who was smiling down at him with her stunning green eyes. Amy smiled, then gently started to kiss his muscular chest lightly all the way down to his lower stomach, she looked back up at him but couldn't see is face as it had rolled back on the silk lace pillow.

Amy decided that she was going to tease Raphael, she slowly and lightly kisses his dick softly. She could hear him moan in pleasure as she was wrapping her tongue around it pushing it all the way into her mouth, Raphael gasped when he could feel his dick all the way to the back Amy's throat. "How and when did she learn of pleasuring someone this way?" He thought. As Amy continued pleasuring him she noticed that Raphael had something on his mind.

"Does this not please you anymore?" She asked in a soft voice. Raphael looked up to see Amy's head tilted to the side in a confused yet adorable way. A way she did when she was younger once she asked him a question. "No my love, I loved it very much..." His voice trailed off..."It's just I was wondering..." He paused again unsure of how to ask her such a question that might be embarrassing to the situation and worse to Amy.

"You would like t know how I learned to please you this way correct?" She asked in a curious yet playful tone in her voice.

"Y-yes." He stammered out of his voice. "I would like to know how you learned this." He answered back, now more curious.

She leaned over to whisper in Raphael's ear,

"I practiced in my dreams where I seduce you into touching me softly with your hands." Amy looked into his eyes and kissed him slowly, wrapping her tongue around his in warm bliss which to him felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

They stopped for few moments before laying back on her bed. Amy placed her head on his chest still enjoying what she and Raphael had done for the past few hours. She, herself couldn't believe that Raphael, the man who took her in as a child had returned her feelings just years later. Now she knew that he loved her in a more intimate way and no longer had to hide her feelings for him.

Raphael had felt the same. All those years watching Amy grow up to be a stunning beauty before his eyes was now his to pleasure and to be with forever, he of course wouldn't have had it any other way. He loved Amy as much as She loved him.

After some silence Raphael spoke. "Amy." He said softly.

"Yes my love?" She replied back.

"Tell me more about your dreams and how I would seduce you with my hands." He said

"Well my love, you're just going to have to wait to see." She said as he saw her wink at him.

They stayed silent until Raphael said, "We're going to see after our little nap." He said with a smile.

"I would love to show you after we sleep." She said as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Yes my beloved we can." Raphael said as he too was falling asleep.

They both cuddled up close to each other and slowly drifted off to sleep,both awaiting to explore scenarios of Amy's dreams that she had dreamed about since she started to become a teen, now a beautiful 18 year old right before Raphael's eyes.


End file.
